Belle's adventure in Hogwarts
by a0952607631
Summary: This is a fictional addendum of the movie Beauty and the Beast.
1. Chapter 1 - Belle's adventure in Hogwart

**Chapter 1 A Wish Come True**

**Hello, this is my first time posting a story on ****J**

**I am not a native speaker of English, so it might have some grammatical problems in my story. Feel free to leave any comment! ****J**

The life of Belle and the prince was as usual. They lead a peaceful life in the splendid castle, with the company of those faithful and lovely domestics.

"Can I have more books to read? I have nearly finished reading all of the books in the library!" Belle said to the prince, her eyes sparkled with joy. She loves reading so much and she craved for more books to let her chilling the whole weekend out.

"Well… Of course you can buy new books! Your birthday is coming," the prince continued, "but if you want to make a special wish this year… I think I can help you to accomplish it no matter what you want."

"Really? No matter what wish I make?"

"Yes." The prince grinned, his eyes showed his deep fondness, straightly gazing at Belle.

"Then," Belle replied, "I wish that I could experience the student life in Hogwarts! _Harry Potter_ were one of my favorite books series. Studying in Hogwarts has always been my dream! "

The prince readily accepted the wish Belle made – Belle can attend the summer school in Hogwarts for a month. Then he invited three fairies to the palace.

The first fairy gave Belle a wand which was made of holly, with an owl feather core.

The second fairy gave Belle an invisibility cloak.

The third fairy gave Belle a set of wizard costume and a magic broom.

Belle was so surprised and extremely excited.

"OH MY GOD! It was so incredible to own these magical stuffs in reality!" She continued, "I can't believe that I am going to studying in the school of wizardry!"

" You will need to take some pre-sessional course," the prince continued, "There will be a train direct to Hogwarts tomorrow morning, so let's get packing!"

Belle held a large gear standing on the platform. Her heart almost leapt out with excitement and nervousness. She stood between the ninth and the tenth platform, trying to figure out whether it is truth or not if she need to bump into the wall to get into the mysterious platform of nine and three quarters.

Belle looked around, to make sure that there is nobody who is gazing at her. She has determined to dash in the platform wall.

"No… I can't do it."

Suddenly, Belle was aware that she was going to leave the prince, who always take care of her down to the very last detail, and she couldn't make sure that she can go on an adventure without the company of her lover.

She wanted to give up this chance to fulfill her dream because of fearfulness. She started to head toward the opposite direction and want to leave.

However, a voice of herself suddenly appeared in Belle's mind, whispering to her.

"Belle, how can you become such dependent on him?"

"Don't you remember that you are a courageous girl in the past, who voluntarily to stay with the beast forever in exchange for your dad's freedom?"

Loads of different voices were speaking to Belle. She suddenly realized her original intention and retrieve her passion and bravery again.

She went straight toward the direction of the platform of nine and three quarters.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Conspiracy in Hogwarts

**Chapter 2 A Conspiracy in Hogwarts**

Belle successfully came into the platform of nine and three quarters. "Wow, it is so AMAZING!" Belle marveled at the scenes around her.

She rushed on the train and chose a seat randomly. A girl who also rushed on the train at the last second sit behind her.

"Hi, I am Lucy. Nice to meet you! I am a freshman of Hogwarts. What's your name?"

"I am Belle. Nice to meet you, too." Said Belle, she looked up and down to the girl who was talking to her. Lucy has a brown bob hair, her two blue eyes shone with vigor. She seems like a clever, extroverted girl.

Lucy took out a case of candy and gave it to Belle.

"These are Birtie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Have you ever tried it before? There is no way to guess which flavor of the bean you will get without tasting it."

The train kept moving. In the noisy carriage, Belle and Lucy became friends.

In Hogwarts, there were abundant of activities for students to attend. Belle attended the welcome party, the witchcraft competition, the Christmas party…and so on. To her, the life in Hogwarts was full of novelty. She studied very hard and never waste her time.

A night in December, Belle went to the library to find some references for her assignment. She decided to sneak in the area of forbidden books in the library with her invisibility cloak. She walked soundlessly, stopped at a dusted bookshelf. Belle started to skim through all the books on the bookshelf. When she opened an old, wine-red-colored book, an angel with black furs who called Lucifer came out, floating in midair.

"Who… are you?" Belle trembled. She stammered out the question slowly.

"I am Lucifer, the fallen angel who has hidden in the book for hundreds of years," said the black angel, he continued, "Now, since you has awakened me, I have a mission for you to complete. Can you please do me a favor?"

"What kind of mission it is?" Belle doubted. The stranger in front of him seemed to be polite and sincere.

"Well, it's quite simple. There is a bottle of perfume hiding in a mysterious basement. The perfume can help me restore my energy after I sprayed it on my body."

"Oh really? It sounds magical."

"It truly is," put in Lucifer, "I need that magical perfume because I am so weak right now. However, only the human being can successfully acquire that perfume."

"Also," Lucifer went on, "If you help me get the magic perfume, I will provide you tons of books for you to read forever, no matter what kinds of book that you want to read. I know you loves reading. You would help me, right?"

Belle contemplated for a while. Indeed, she loves reading a lot, and every time when she finished all of the new books the prince had bought for her, she needs to ask the prince to buy more new books for her.

"If I help Lucifer, then I don't need to bother the prince, asking him to buy me a lot of books." Belle thought.

"Besides, Lucifer is a kind person. The favor that he wants me to do is just a piece of cake for me."

Hence, Belle promised Lucifer to bring him back the magic perfume.

However, Belle didn't know that Lucifer was truly a liar. The magical perfume hidden in the basement contained a huge power, which can induce all of the angels to overthrow the reign of God together. Lucifer made use of Belle's innocence in order to help him achieve his malicious purpose.

Belle was so naïve that she had no idea she has been deceived.


	3. Chapter 3 - the Truth

**Chapter 3 the Truth**

The next day, when Belle was having breakfast with Lucy, she told Lucy what happened last night. She also told Lucy that this evening she would sneak into the basement to acquire the magical perfume for Lucifer.

"Belle," said Lucy, "I think you should think more about it. Dumbledore once told us that we shouldn't enter the basement by ourselves without any authorization." Her face was full of worries.

Belle was silent for a moment. However, she didn't take notice of Lucy's advice. She decided to help Lucifer, and then she replied" Hey, please don't make a fuss, Lucy. Everything will be fine!" I promise.

Everything go smoothly at first. One night, Belle went along a secret path, and it lead her to a gateway that seemed to be very, very old, for it covered with a layer of dust. Belle slightly pushed the door, the door opened, loads of bats suddenly flew out and it really scared Belle out of her wits. Nobody was inside the door except darkness.

Belle felt creepy, but she had already determined to take up every challenge that she was going to meet. She started to search for the magical perfume. She discovered a huge device that with a lot of test tubes on it.

"What is this? It looks so weird." Belle whispered.

Belle then discovered a note – "A purely red is needed when it comes to reformation."

Belle was confused, she leaned down to observe what this device was for. "Maybe it needs…" Belle used needle that put it on the table to lightly stab at her finger, she inferred that "a purely red" means a drop of blood. She dripped a drop of her blood down to one of the test tube. Suddenly, something happened. The machine started to work, and finally it produced a bottle of perfume.

"Oh!" Belle surprised, "it is the magical perfume! No wonder Lucifer needs my help. He isn't human so he has no blood to produce the perfume."

After successfully acquiring the perfume, Belle was ready to return. On her way back to the dormitory, she heard someone was talking about her. It was Lucifer and another stranger, who was also a black angel. Belle listened carefully to what they were talking about; however, by listening to their conversation, she found that it was Lucifer's trick to take advantage of her. Lucifer was totally not a kindhearted person. He was a devil, who eager to rebel against the reign of God.

Belle decided not to turn in the magical perfume. She was so furious that she couldn't believe her kindness has been exploited. She turned on her heel and walked away. Nevertheless, Lucifer has already aware of Belle's appearance.

"Hey, my dear friend Belle, have you gotten the perfume? I am so weak right now… I need that perfume to recover my health…"

"Lucifer, you bastard! How can you deceive me? Now I realize your true color, your evil purpose. I won't give you the magical perfume."

Belle's words aroused the anger of Lucifer.

"If you don't turn in the magical perfume," Lucifer threatened, "then I would turned you into a hideous monster."

Belle started to run away from Lucifer to avoid Lucifer's curse. However, Lucifer still caught her, and turned Belle into a beast.

"OH NO…"

Belle's heart was tore apart when she found herself has become an ugly beast. When she took out the magic mirror, she was terrified of her own face. She kept crying night and day in the dark forest. She was helpless and was afraid that the prince would be disappointed at her, for she messed up everything because of her innocence and insensitivity. She was too embarrassed to go back to the palace.

When Belle was in deep despair, something happened. The magic mirror shone in big bright flashes. The prince gently walked out from the magic mirror.

"Belle?" The prince recognized Belle at once. He has no idea what was happened.

"I…" Belle cried out loud to the prince and told him that she was changed into a beast by the wicked angel Lucifer. She was fearful that the prince won't love her anymore. However, the prince accepted Belle's beastly appearance and earnestly spoke to Belle.

"Belle, while the curse that imposed on me hasn't dispelled, you said you love me, although I have a beastly appearance at that time. After I restored to human being, I has promised to myself that whatever your appearance would be, I would love you forever. Now, let's go home." The prince wiped the tear out of Belle's face, and he held Belle's hand. They walked hand in hand to take the train back to the palace.


End file.
